The Lost And The Found
by xXIceSlayerXx
Summary: Raph is sitting on a rooftop one night after an argument and someone unexpectedly gives a visit to him. Raph manages to flea extremely wounded and weak gets captured and sold to a physco path.


**hope you enjoy this I am writing for the 30th anniversary of the turtles and it took me a while to think about what I was going to write so I finally came up with an idea but then it took me forever to write. Again hope you enjoy this hoping it gets a lot of reviews and follows, Thank you **

**I DONT OWN TMNT-**

Raph was Sitting on the edge of a building watching the city go on about its business as usually. He stared up at the moon, it was shining so bright tonight that it eliminated most of the darkness. But he didn't care it was nice to just cool off, after the argument he had with Leo,

"Leo...leo!?," he repeated again and swung his fist in the air. The one and only amazing leader, Splinters favorite son, "Splinter Jr." He spat.

I could take care of myself, Leo doesn't always have to worry about me. Besides I'm fine just a dumb battle wound everyone gets them, Raph picked at the bandage on his hand. Sighing raph put his face In his hands, "they don't understand, Leo doesn't understand, why can't anyone understand!?." Raph yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I wish I never have to see them again," turning around raph kicked a brick, "Ow." He yelped hopping on one foot while holding the other, "great just what I needed, a smashed up foot let's add that to another list of Raphael's injuries he has gotten. Raph punched the wall and it felt good to him so he punched it again and again until his knuckles bled. He leaned against the wall that got punched then slid down onto the floor, raph started unwrapping the bandage on his hand revealing a cut across the palm of it staring at it distracted with his thoughts. A pebble landed next to him, alarmed raph jumped forward getting in a fighting stance while he quickly wrapped up his hand. He looked around then spotted a pigeon perching above where he was sitting. Raph let out a sigh of relief smiling he walked over to it rubbing his finger under its beak,

"you are kind to animals little cub." Raph gasped recognizing that deep gruff voice, he whirled around facing tigerclaw, "but I...you- You got eaten by a huge worm how did yo-..that's impossible," raph said shockingly.

Tigerclaw sensed the fear coming off of the red-banded turtle, then answered " I have claws young one, very sharp ones." He snarled then gave a slight chuckle.

Raph pulled out his twin sais and positioned it his hands, a sharp burning pain shot into his hand, he causing him to drop his weapon remembering the wound that was on his hand but quickly picked it back up and ignored the pain. Tiger claw noticed then smirked

"I can easily take you out with my eyes closed," said tigerclaw then lunged forward. Raph dodged him and began stabbing out with his sais that tigerclaw swiftly dodged, raph landed a few punches on him and cutting him with his sais. Raph aimed for his head hitting out leaving his side defenseless. Tigerclaw took the opportunity swinging his sword and stabbed the turtles side and pulled it back out. Raph let out a horrible cry of pain falling to his knee's trying to cover and put pressure on his side. Tigerclaw kicked him in the stomach sending raph flying in the air and crashing into another building. Raph groaned then saw tigerclaws fist swinging for him but he rolled out of the way. Tigerclaw was fast kicking his foot out, landing a good kick to raph snapping his head to the side from the blow, raph landed on the floor again as he tried to crawl away tigerclaw saw this, grabbing raphs leg and flipping him over his head he hit the floor with a thud then tigerclaw got on top of him and started punching his face. Raph put his arms up blocking the punches that are being hurtled towards his face, tigerclaw swiftly jabbed his elbow in raphs side. Raph screamed then threw a punch at tigerclaws face. He flew off of raph but recovering fast he leaped back at him with his claws out landing on him again, his nails digging in raphs flesh then clawed at his face cutting him across the cheek. Using both of his feet he kicked him off sending him flying off of the building. Raph painfully got up and looked over the building, seeing tigerclaw climbing up using the cracks of the buildings wall. Raph got a chance of getting away limping to the back of the buildings edge raph used all his strength running toward where tigerclaw is climbing then jumped off the building falling over tigerclaws head, he gave a chuckle assuming the turtle has given to defeat. Raph fell on top of a pickup truck, pain racked through his body as he landed on his back. Sitting up on his elbows raph gave a salute goodbye to tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw watched him giving a low growl then coming to a loud roar of anger. Tigerclaw now out of sight raph laid down as he felt dizzy from the loss of blood fighting to keep consciousness failing he gave in to the darkness. Raph stirred in his sleep hearing two men talk he fluttered his eyelids open slowly

"What in the heck do you think it is," asked a man wearing a light blue plaid shirt

"I don't know some kind of huge reptile thing," replied the other man wearing a black jacket.

"Oh shoot I think it has finally woken up," the man in the black jacket pointed out,

"quick get my tranquilizer gun," shouted the man in light blue. Now fully awake raph tried standing up and running but the pain was unbearable. Back on his shell raph scooted away from the two men, the light blue shirted man now fully equipped with the gun aiming it at the creature then pulled the lever. Raph's eyes widened as he felt the prick in his arm and the world went black once again.


End file.
